


Just a small problem

by CheekiBreeki



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Don't read if you're only used to good writing, Foreplay, I will never write anything ever again I promise, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry for slaughtering this fandom, It's German, M/M, Really really bad writing, This is the worst birthday gift someone could ever receive
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekiBreeki/pseuds/CheekiBreeki
Summary: Bandit has some trouble with his device, Jäger helps him out.





	Just a small problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hetsez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/gifts).



> So... first of all I want to say that I'm sorry. This is so bad and cringey that even I don't want to read it. I'm not a good writer but hey I'm also not good at buying birthday gifts so this kinda matches, eh? Happy Birthday Hetsez you panzer-loving god of an author I know this is probably a late birthday gift but not because I forgot you but because I had a really hardtime figuring out how to write this, took me ages, still bad. I've written this fanfictions while I was on painkillers, so if you hate it (which I hope you don't) I blame it on my wisdom teeth because I cant accept failures. My German is really bad so if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes I am terribly sorry. I don't even know if you like this pairing, fuck me I'm better at commenting stuff. German is certainly not a language to write in if you want to write about sex or anything that has to do with relationships for that matter. I'm also sorry for the weird format of this story, I don't know what I fucked up here.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag in Herefordshire, England und Bandit verbringt den Morgen damit, sein Frühstück zu essen. Es war ruhig geworden um die Terroristen in letzter Zeit, dazu kam, dass die Russen und die SWAT-Einheit eine Woche in Belgrad verbrachten, um dort serbische Soldaten mit den neuesten CQC-Techniken vertraut zu machen. Also waren im Moment nur die Deutschen, Franzosen, Engländer und ein paar Beamte in der Basis.

Es schien ein ruhiger Tag für den Deutschen zu werden, also lies er sich mit seinem Frühstück sehr, sehr viel Zeit. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Landsmann, Jäger. Er ist schon vor 2 Stunden aufgestanden um trainieren zu gehen. Ihm folgten wenige Minuten Später auch IQ und Blitz. Bandit hatte dies zwar mitbekommen, beachtete es aber nicht weiter und entschloss sich dazu, seinen Schlaf noch etwas zu verlängern.

„Na du Schnarchnase?“, schallte es von der Tür, die in den Speisesaal führte, es war ohne jeden Zweifel Jägers Stimme. „Was willst du?“, erwiderte Bandit mit vollem Mund. Bandit nahm es nicht so eng mit Tischmanieren, zum Leidwesen seiner Arbeitskollegen.

„Bist du erst jetzt aufgestanden?“

„Ja, wieso?“

„Du weißt schon, dass du 2 Stunden verschlafen hast?“

„Natürlich.“

Ein Seufzen und leise Schritte waren zu hören. Jäger holte sich sein Frühstück und setzte sich zu Bandit, welcher davon nicht sehr angetan schien. „Du stinkst, Junge. Geh duschen.“ Knurrte Bandit, der von Jägers Shirt, welches sich mit Schweiß vollgesogen hatte, nicht sehr begeistert schien. „Wieso bist du schon wieder so angepisst? Sitzt das Tampon nicht richtig?“, scherzte Jäger während er sich Löffel nach Löffel von seinem Müsli in den Mund schiebt. „Marius du –“, Bandit setzte zu einem Konter an, wurde aber von IQ und Blitz unterbrochen, die sich zu den Beiden gesellten.

„Streitet ihr schon wieder?“, gähnte Blitz und gab Bandit einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, welches mit einem leisen Winseln belohnt wurde. Jäger schüttelte den Kopf: “Wir streiten doch nie, Elias. Das sind Männergespräche, von denen verstehst du nichts.“ Bandit konnte sich das Lachen nicht verhalten und Jäger grinste Blitz nur breit an, weil er Bandit zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

„Vollpfosten“, murmelte Blitz und konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück. IQ streichelte Blitz zärtlich über den Rücken um ihn aufzumuntern, erntete ihm aber nur noch mehr Gespött von Bandit und Jäger. „Dominic, solltest du nicht langsam trainieren gehen?“, auch IQ, sichtlich genervt, schaltete sich nun ins Gespräch ein, „Wir haben dich heute vermisst.“ Blitz nickte nur zustimmend. „Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst“, Bandit stand auf und verließ den Raum, auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum kamen ihm die restlichen Rainbow-Mitglieder entgegen, welche er nur mit einem schroffen Gruß begrüßte. Im Trainingsraum angekommen wechselte er die Kleidung und begann mit seinen morgentlichen Dehnübungen. Er bevorzugte es alleine zu trainieren, wenn es möglich war. Bei manchen Trainingseinheiten musste er mit jemandem zusammen trainieren, dann wählte er meistens Jäger oder Blitz, mit den anderen Operatoren, außer den Russen, hatte er wenig zu tun.

Jäger, der nun mit Blitz und IQ zurückgeblieben war, wartete geduldig bis seine Freunde ihr Frühstück gegessen hatten und verbrachte den Nachmittag damit ihnen mit ihren Gadgets zu helfen. Die Operatoren mussten in regelmäßigen Abständen ihre gesamte Ausrüstung überprüfen, dazu zählten auch die Gadgets. Sie unterhielten sich dabei über die verschiedensten Themen, IQ informierte die beiden Männer über den aktuellen Tratsch der Basis und Blitz informierte Marius und Monika über ein paar Serien, die er momentan schaute, und sprach ihnen seine Empfehlungen aus. Jäger mochte diese unbeschwerten, belanglose Gespräche. Mit Bandit führten sie diese Gespräche nie, zum einen, weil er nicht sehr gesprächig war, zum anderen, weil er es nicht mochte über Themen zu sprechen die nicht mit ihrem Berufsleben zu tun hatten. Die Deutschen hatten sich schon daran gewöhnt, die restlichen Rainbow-Operatoren kamen damit jedoch eher schlecht zurecht, weshalb Bandit nicht der beliebteste Operator war.

Das Trio beendete seine Arbeiten in der Werkstatt und machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, wo sie auf ihre Kollegen trafen und sogar Bandit befand sich unter ihnen. Währed die Franzosen und die Engländer sich lautstark untereinander unterhielten, während sie ihr Essen zu sich nahmen, saß Bandit alleine an einem Tisch, er war auf sein Essen fixiert und es schien als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich schon Falten gebildet, es musste etwas ernstes sein.

„Alles fit im Schritt?“, begrüßte Jäger seinen Kollegen und setzte sich zu Bandit. IQ und Blitz holten in der Zwischenzeit das Essen für sich und Jäger. Bandit entgegnete: „Halt dein Maul, Marius. Ich muss nachdenken“, seine Stimme klang angespannt und voller Frust. „Alles okay?“, Jäger schien besorgt um Dominic, er kannte ihn so nicht. „Jaja“, Bandit schien nicht sehr von sich überzeugt, Jäger wollte aber nicht näher nachfragen. „Wenn du bei etwas Hilfe brauchst, melde dich. Ja?“, Jäger lächelte. „Ja.“

Die Konversation wurde von IQ und Blitz unterbrochen, die mit dem Essen am Tisch ankamen. „Mahlzeit!“, grinste Blitz, sichtlich erleichtert endlich etwas essen zu können. Er hatte IQ und Jäger schon den ganzen Nachmittag mit seinem jammern genervt. „Guten Appetit“, ergänzte IQ und löffelte sich ihr Essen in den Mund. Bandit, der schon mit dem Essen fertig war, stand auf, brachte sein Geschirr weg und machte sich gedankenverloren auf den Weg in die Werkstatt. IQ und Blitz sahen ihm nur verwirrt nach und fragten bei Jäger nach, ob er denn wisse was mit Bandit los sei. Der konnte aber nur den Kopf schütteln, mit ihm hat Bandit ja nicht geredet.

Bandit wusste nicht weiter, seit er seine CEDs das letzte Mal in der Werkstatt verändert hat, ist ihre Laufzeit um einiger verkürzt worden. Das musste er zu Kenntnis nehmen, als seine letzte Mission fast durch ein nicht funktionierendes CED gefährdet wurde. Er hat die Ursache bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden, seit 2 Wochen verbrachte er täglich 6 Stunden in dieser Werkstatt und immer noch war die Ursache unbekannt. Bandit betrachtete das CED vor sich, Frustration und Wut stiegen in ihm an. Es war sein Versagen, Bandit wusste das. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“, knurrte er und warf einen Schraubenzieher in die Ecke. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.

„Dominic, ist alles in Ordnung?“, Jäger, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, schaute ihn besorgt an, der Schraubenzieher den Bandit gerade geworfen hatte befand sich in seiner rechten Hand. Bandit biss die Zähne zusammen, so gerne hätte er Jäger jetzt angebrüllt, geschlagen oder irgendwie verletzt, aber er wusste, dass er ohne die Hilfe des Technikers nie das Problem seiner CEDs finden würde.

„Nein… Es gibt ein Problem bei den CEDs, ein Kurzschluss und danach hören sie einfach auf zu funktionieren. Ich bin schon jegliche Drähte und Kabel durchgegangen, bin alle Fehlerquellen durchgegangen, aber das Problem besteht immer noch!“ „Nagut, gehen wir noch einmal alles durch und schauen, ob du etwas übersehen hast, wenn das nicht hilft, dann zerlegen wir einfach die Batterie in ihre Einzelteile und sehen ob sich dort der Fehler versteckt, okay?“

Die Verzweiflung in Bandits Stimme gefiel Jäger irgendwie, aber er wollte seinem Freund auch helfen, also setzten sie sich gemeinsam an den Tisch und suchten den Fehler, der Bandit so verrückt und das CED praktisch nutzlos machte. Auch nach einer Stunde hatten die zwei Männer den Fehler noch nicht gefunden und Bandit schien von Minute zu Minute ungeduldiger und frustrierter zu werden.

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn, Marius! Die Teile sind im Arsch!“

„Jetzt entspann dich mal! Es gibt noch genug Teile, die für den Kurzschluss verantwortlich sein könnten.“

„Es würde mich weniger Zeit kosten neuere, bessere CEDs zu entwickeln, als diesen Müll zu reparieren!“

„Na, wenn du so einfach neue CEDs entwickeln kannst, wieso hast du das nicht schon längst getan?“

„Jetzt geh mir nicht auf den Sack, Marius! Du weißt genau das ich in spätestens einer Woche neue CEDs bauen könnte!“

„Bist du dir da sicher?“ „Natürlich bin ich das.“ „Wieso versuchst du dann schon seit 2 Wochen die CEDs zu reparieren?“

Bandit verstummte und starrte Jäger an. Er konnte unmöglich wissen, dass Bandit schon seit 2 Wochen an einer Lösung arbeitet. Er hatte niemanden davon erzählt und er war sich auch sicher, dass Jäger fast nie in der Werkstatt war als er an den CEDs arbeitete.

„Komm schon, Dominic. Ich weiß wie sehr du dich mit dem Gadget abmühst, aber du hast mich nie um Hilfe gebeten. Ich hätte dir bestimmt schon nach einem Tag sagen können wo der Fehler liegt.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na, ich weiß wo der Fehler liegt. Du Idiot bist einfach nur zu versessen darauf den Fehler zu finden, dass du gar nicht bemerkst wo er eigentlich liegt.“

„Also weißt du wo der Fehler liegt?“

„Schon seit 2 Wochen.“

Jäger lachte ausgiebig, jedoch blieb ihm das Lachen im Halse stecken als er Bandits Hände an seinem Hals fühlte. Dominic, der das Ganze nicht so lustig fand wie sein Freund, würgte Jäger leicht und riss ihn vom Stuhl auf den Boden.

„Du dumme Fotze wusstest also von Anfang an, wo das Problem liegt und hast es mir nicht gesagt?!“

Jäger hätte zu gern geantwortet, aber die Hände an seinem Hals drückten so sehr, dass als Antwort nur ein heißeres, krächzendes Lachen zu vernehmen war. Bandit, der bemerkte wie sehr er sein Gegenüber würgte, lies von Jäger ab und stand auf.

„Fick dich! Fick dich, fick dich, fick dich!“ Bandit war immer noch voller Wut, auf seinen Freund, auf sein Versagen und besonders auf sein Gadget, welches ihn erst in diese Situation brachte.

„Ach Dominic, nimm es nicht so schwer.“ Jäger stand auf und näherte sich dem anderen Mann und zeigte ihm, wie einfach das Problem das ihn seit Wochen beschäftigte zu lösen war. „Siehst du? Gar nicht so schwer, oder?“

Bandit nickte nur stumm, er wollte nicht mehr mit dem Mann reden, der ihn so gedemütigt hatte. Es war ihm peinlich von Jäger, den er immer als Vollidioten vor allen anderen dastehen lies, Hilfe annehmen zu müssen. Er war sich sicher, so bald jemand von diesem Zwischenfall erfahren würde, was bei Jägers losem Mund sicher passiert, würden ihn alle, besonders Kapkan und Fuze, mit dieser Geschichte aufziehen. Er hatte sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Er musste Jäger irgendwie auf seine Seite ziehen, damit er niemandem davon erzählt und Gott sei dank wusste Bandit auch schon, wie er das anstellen wird.

„Niemand darf von dem hier erfahren, okay?“

„Was? Ist es dir etwa peinlich von mir Hilfe annehmen zu müssen?“

„Ja. Besonder wenn es Hilfe von dir ist.“

„Tja, das ist nicht mein Problem. Falls du mich suchst, ich bin in unserem Zimmer.“ Jäger drehte sich weg und wollte gehen, aber Bandit zog ihn an seinem Arm wieder zurück.

„Nein du bleibst hier.“

„Was? Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen hierzubleiben.“

„Doch.“ Bandit schubste Jäger zu einem Stuhl, zwang ihn sich hinzusetzen und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Bandit? W… was tust du da?“

„Na, wenn du jemandem erzählst, dass du mir bei meinen CEDs helfen musstest und meinen Ruf ruinieren willst, dann werde ich jedem erzählen, dass du manchmal beim Training mit mir auf meinen Arsch starrst oder wenn wir Nahkampf üben extra an meinen Arsch fasst. Nach dem Training beim Duschen schaust du auch gerne in meine Kabine, glaub nicht, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist.“

„Das… das ist doch gelogen und das weißt du auch!“

„Ach ja? Und wieso habe ich letztens gehört wie du meinen Namen gestöhnt hast? Du dachtest wohl wir schlafen schon alle, hm?“ Jäger schluckte, er wusste nicht was er Bandit entgegnen sollte, denn was er gesagt hatte entsprach der Wahrheit. Und zu allem Überfluss rutschte Bandit langsam auf seinem Schoß auf und ab, zwar hatte sein „kleiner“ Freund gefallen daran gefunden, Jäger war das aber unangenehm.

„Jäger, Baby, es kann so einfach sein. Du bekommst das, was du schon so lange wolltest und dafür verlierst du kein Wort über diese Sache, ja?“

Bandit legte seinen Finger auf Jägers Lippen und schob ihn sanft in Jägers Mund, der ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Du bist jetzt schon sprachlos?“ Bandit grinste, zog seinen Finger wieder aus Jägers Mund und wollte gerade aufstehen, aber Jäger hielt ihn an seinem Handgelenk zurück und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf die Beule in seiner Hose.

„Ich dachte du willst in dein Zimmer gehen?“

„Dom, so kann ich hier nicht weg…“

„Na, wenn du so nett nach Hilfe fragst…“

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich das wenigsten.“

Jäger biss sich auf seine Unterlippe um sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen und Bandit setzte sich wieder auf Jägers Schoß. Bandit war zwar kein zärtlicher Lover, aber er wusste, dass Vorspiel für Jäger wichtig ist. Er hatte sich Jägers Browser-Verlauf angesehen. Jäger fing an sein Hüften locker gegen Bandits Po zu reiben, was dem ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Bandit wusste, dass die Beiden nicht gehört werden durften, also versuchte er so gut es ging Jägers Gestöhne mit Zungenküssen zu dämpfen. Zu Jägers Leidwesen hatte Bandit mit seinem Mund aber auch noch andere Dinge vor und ehe er sich versah hatte Jäger zwei Finger im Mund und Bandits Lippen wanderten von Jägers Mund langsam zu seiner Schulter. Dabei vergas er nicht so viele Knutschflecken wie möglich auf Jägers zarter Haut zu hinterlassen und während Bandits Mund sich mit Jägers Hals beschäftigte, schob er seine Hände vorsichtig unter Jägers T-Shirt. Zuerst ertastete Bandit nur das Sixpacks des Anderen, danach seine Flanken und zum Schluss die Brust. Er wusste wie er mit Nippeln umzugehen hatte, um seine Partner noch schärfer zu machen, als sie eh schon waren und auch Jäger war dabei keine Ausnahme.

Unterdessen wurden Jägers Bewegungen immer grober und unregelmäßiger, weshalb sich Bandit gezwungen sah aufzustehen, denn er konnte Jäger nicht einfach so kommen lassen. Dieser fand Bandits Verhalten aber alles andere als fair und legte seine Hände an Bandits Hüften, die nun genau auf der Höhe seines Gesichtes vor ihm waren. Auch die Beule in der Hose des Berliners ließ sich nicht leugnen. Ohne zu zögern begann Jäger Bandits Gürtel zu öffnen und versuchte seine Hose aufzumachen, dies wurde aber von Bandit unterbunden. „Na na, Jäger. Wenn du mehr willst, dann musst du mit mir aufs Zimmer“, flüsterte Bandit.


End file.
